Joyride
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Wolverine Takes the Blackbird gold for a joyride. See what happens when and if Scott finds out. Special thanks to Artemis1860 for giving me the idea.
1. Default Chapter

Wolverine had been tossing and turning all night. He looked at the clock on the nightstand by his bed and it read12:00 midnight. He had had enough of this not being able to sleep junk. He got up out of bed, put a pair of bluejeans, a muscle shirt, a pair of boots and his cowboy hat and walked out into the hallway. He passed three or four doors before he finally stopped and knocked on one. He waited for a few moments and then a dark headed woman with blue strikes in her hair and a scar that changed colors on her face opened the door. She wore a dark blue tank top and short gray gym shorts and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail but was falling down as they usually did when you slept in them.  
  
"Hey, Theressa, did I wake you?" Logan asked hoping the answer was no.  
  
"No, Andi just came in here telling me she had a bad dream and I just sent her to bed. Is there a problem Logan?" Theressa asked shocked that Logan was knocking on her door this late at night or rather this early in the moring and embarrassed that Wolverine was seeing her in her night clothes.  
  
"No, no there's no problem. I didn't wake Chris did I?"  
  
"No, he sleeps as hard as a rock. Sometimes I can't wake him up. What are you up to if there isn't any trouble?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm up to something?"  
  
"Why else would you be knocking on my door at 12:00 midnight?"  
  
"Good point. Okay, I'm thinking about taking the Blackbird Gold for a joyride. You interested in tagging along?"  
  
"I'd love two but I have a class I need to teach tomorrow and I don't want Cyke on my tail if and when we got caught. You know he's going to kill you when he finds out what you're planning."  
  
"Since when do I care about what Ol' One Eye thinks? And what makes you think I'm going to get caught? Yer not going to tell Cyke are you?"  
  
"No, I won't but when you get caught I'm not covering your scranny little tail or if you aren't back before class starts tomorrow."  
  
"Don't you mean today?"  
  
"Whatever, I'm tiered."  
  
"Fine, you won't have to cover my butt but I ain't gonna get caught."  
  
"You want to make a bet on that?"  
  
"Fine, whatcha bettin'?"  
  
"Fifty bucks. You win you take it but if I win, well, I've just made myself a hundred bucks now haven't I."  
  
"Fine, I can play your game but I'm gonna be needing that money in cash when I get back." Logan said with a mile, tipped his hat to Theressa and walked off. This is going to be a good night. Logan thought. No matter what. 


	2. Food and Tunes

Wolverine had made it to the Blackbird Gold, fired it up and flown it out of the hanger and no one had heard. "Guess that's what the sound proof walls are for." Logan said to himself as he flew the plan out of New York and into Pennsylvania. "Where to go, where to go." Wolverine said. He had had his mind set on taking the jet somewhere that he forgot to think of where he was going to take the Blackbird Gold. Then he remembered a bar in Tennessee that he had passed by because he was headed back to Xavier's because of some bad guy he heard about on the radio or TV. Wolverine set a course of Tennessee and then set the jet on audio pilot and walked to the back of the jet to look for some food. He hadn't eaten much at dinner because he wasn't hungry but now he wish he had. He opened several drawers but all he found were the extra x-suits.  
  
"Come on Cyke. You've had to have taken this baby for a spin late at night at least once in your boring life and you had to have been hungry."  
  
Finally, Logan opened a small compartment and found a can of Coke a Cola, a baloney sandwich and a folded piece of paper. Logan picked up the piece of paper and opened it and read it out loud.  
  
"Dear Logan, here is a Cola and a sandwich to hold you over until you find a bar or some place that sales beer. Sorry, you know how Xavier and Scott feel about beer in the school but I know you don't care. Anyway, have fun on your joyride. See ya when ya get back. Love, you know who. P.S. If you need noise, there s a cd player and five of my cds in the drawer above this one."  
  
Logan smiled to himself. He knew who wrote this. Theressa had. She was the only person he had told but how could she have gotten from her room, to the kitchen made the sandwich, put it on the Blackbird Gold and gotten out before he saw her? It wasn't like she was a teleporter or anything. If she was he would know it. Wait, she was a telepath! Duh! She must have heard his thought about taking the jet before he had told her. He wasn't sure if this was right so he was going to ask her about it when he got back home. In the mean time he was going to put on some music. So he closed the compartment and opened the one above it and sure enough there was a cd player and five cds. The cds were nicely stacked so the only one that Wolverine could read was the top one which was Unleashed by Toby Keith. Logan knew how much Theressa liked Toby Keith and expected the other four to be his work as well but the second one was Long Black Train by Josh Turner. The third was The very best of the Eagles by the Eagles. The fourth was Brook and Dunn Steers and Stripes. Logan normally didn't listen to Country or any music at all for that matter but it was way too quiet. He put Long Black Train by Josh Turner in and randomly selected track 8. Then he grabbed his drink, food, sat back in the poilet's seat and took control of the plane again. The song started then  
  
Uptown's got it's hustlers  
  
The Bowery's got its bums  
  
And forty second street got big Jim Walker  
  
He's a pool shootin' son of a gun.  
  
Yeah he's big and dumb as a man cam come  
  
But he's stronger that a country hoss  
  
And when the bad folks get together at night you know they all call big Jim "boss".....just because.  
  
Logan didn't hear the chorus or the rest of the song because whn he went to put down his sandwich down on the arm of the seat he knocked his cola over and spilt it all over the controls. On impact all of the switches and buttons that were wet, sent sparks flying every where. Logan with fingers covered with mayo and mustered from the sandwich reached for the napkin he had found tapped to the cola, and he tride to clean it up but he just got mayo and mustered all over the controls. He looked at the destination map and saw that he was in Tennesse. "Good just in time for an emergency landing." Logan said alound and spotted a perfect place to land. When he got out he saw that he had landed the jet next to a parking lot for the bar he was looking for. "Perfect." Now it was time to get some food and a drink. 


	3. Bar and money

Wolverine walked into the bar, which was filled with smoke, yelling, the smell of beer and pool and logan loved it. It had been a long time since he had stepped foot into a place like this. He walked up to the bar and climbed onto a stool that sat by itself. The bartender came over, rag over his left shoulder and said, "What can I get yah?"  
  
"Miller light, cold, hot wings and a cigar. Hey you got an ATm in this place?"  
  
"Yeah it's back in the back."  
  
"Thanks." Logan got up, walked back to the back of the bar and saw the ATM. He didn't have any money in his account at the moment but he knew Xavier did ad lots of it too. Logan knew he didn't need the money for the food tonight. He needed it for the bet he made with Theressa. He didn't think he would need it but just incase something happened he wanted to be prepared. Xavier had given him the account number when Logan was out looking for his memories and such but had long given it up when he saw how much it hurt Theressa and when he truly remembered who she was. (To find out what this means read Unexpected for a hint and for the answer read discoveries.) Xavier had a lot of money. He wouldn't notice that fifty bucks was gone, would he?  
When Logan had the money, he walked back to his stool and found his food, drink and cigar there waiting for him. 


	4. Bar Fight!

Logan had just put his cigar in his pocket to save for later, ordered a third beer and a second round of hot wing when this guy came up to him and boy was he drunk. By the smell of his breath he had had five beers at the least.  
  
"Hey," the man said. Logan looked up and looked around at first and said, "You talking to me?"  
  
"Yeah, you. How is it that you have had those hot wings and haven't burnt the roof of your mouth?"  
  
"I did but the beer cools it. I see that was your problem, bub."  
  
"Naw and yer a lire. I know what you are."  
  
"What exactly am I?"  
  
"Yer a mutant. Yer Wolverine with the X-men and I heard that you can take any blow and live."  
  
"So you want to make something of it?"  
  
"You bet I do! You mutants don't belong here."  
  
The Bartender heard what the man was saying to Logan, came over and said, "All right Bill, that's enough. Let Tess take you home. You've had too much to drink and you don't know what your saying."  
  
"No, Steve," Bill said, "I know exactly what I'm saying and half the people in this place agree with me." Bill turned around raised both hands in the air and said, "Am I right or am I right? Mutants don't belong here!" People all over the bar raised there drinks and cheered Bill's comment.  
  
"Bill, Let Tess take you home. You need to leave this good man alone or I'll have to throw you out."  
  
Logan stood to his feet and turned to look at Steve. "The name's Logan and I think I can handel this bum but thanks for your concern, Steve."  
  
"Well, logan, Iwouldn't mess with Bill when he's this drunk. He's ain't exactly the brightest color in the crayon box if you know what I mean."  
  
"I catch your drift Steve but I can handle him, really, I can."  
  
Logan turned around and saw Bill standing on a table with a beer bottle, half full, in his right hand. "Steve, You know he's a mutant. You know he's with the x-men, who have threatened our lives more than once and yet you let him eat in here with the rest or us. You let him drink with us. Why? I say it ain't fair. Wait. It might be all this booze going to my head but isn't your lovely girlfriend Tess a mutant? Can't she walk threw walls or move from place to place as fast as the wind? You're a mutant lover!!"  
  
Logan walked forward but four guys who were taller than 5' 3" by a lot, stepped in front of Bill, who was still on the table. Logan took a step back and said, "Mutant's belong here as much as humans and if yah think about it, mutants are humans with an extra talent. You're scared of mutants and what we nay do, intentionally or not. For your information, Bub, the X-men are the once who have saved your sorry tails day in and day out and we do it for a nation and a world who hate and fear us!" Wolverine put the money he owed on the bar next to his unfinished beer, which he picked up and tried to leave but two of Bill's friends wouldn't let him. Logan turned around to look at Bill. "Would ya tell your boys to move? Y'all got me into a bad mood so if you don't want to die, I suggest you tell them to let me pass." Bill waived a hand and the guys let Wolverine go out into the Tennessee air.  
  
"Why do I think that was too easy?" Logan asked himself as he took a sip of his beer and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Blackbird Gold. It had graffiti everywhere on it and said things like Mutant Sum go back to the sewers. It even had a picture of Logan with a gun pointed to his head and below it said death to all mutants. Wolverine was trying to remaine calm like Theressa had told him to so many times but when he smelt Bill and his men walk out side he had had it. He set his beer down by him, turned around and sure enough Bill and his four boys were there. "Did you do this?"  
  
"No, my people did. You like it?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. This is privet property and you have the nerve to destroy it. I have to take this home and a bunch of teenage mutants are going to see this and they shouldn't have to know what the world thinks of them, not yet."  
  
"You want to make something of it?"  
  
"You bet I do!!"  
Wolverine revealed his claws and planted his feet in the ground. "You want to see what we mutants can do? Then bring it on!"  
  
Bill motioned to two of his four friends and they came running at Wolverine. Wolverine placed his claws at the incoming men and sure enough they ran into his claws. The other two came running but they each had a lead pipe. The came running at him and when they were about three feet away, Wolverine lunged forward cut both pipes in half and kicked both men in the face and retracted his claws. Fill finally came running at Wolverine and when Bill was right by Wolverine, he stuck out his arm and Bill ran into it and fell to the ground. Wolverine walked over to where he had put down his beer and headed for the Blackbird Gold. He wasn't going to let a drunk and his buddies ruin his joyride.

**Authore's note:** **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next chapter up soon. So please read and review and tell your friends to check it out if you like it. **


	5. Death from above

Author's note: here is the fith chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writting it. This is not the last chapter, althoughI'm probably making it sound like it is. :]

I do not own Toby Keith's song Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue!!! I wish I did but I don't.

Wolverine had been mad when he got o the jet so he put Toby Keith Unleashed on and let it play.  
  
**_American Girls and American Guys  
  
Will always stand up and saulute  
  
Will always recognize  
  
When they see Old Glory flying.  
  
There's a lot of men dead  
  
So we could sleep at peace at night when we lay down our heads.  
  
My daddy surived in the Army where lost his right eye  
  
But he flew a flag out in our yard till the day that he died.  
  
He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me to grow up and live happy in the land of the free.  
  
Now this nation that I love had fallen under attack  
  
A mighty sucker punch came flying in from somewhere in the back.  
  
Soon as we could see clearly threw our big black eye  
  
Man we lit up your world like the Forth of July.  
  
Hey, Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list  
  
And the statue of Liberty started shacking her fist  
  
And the Eagle will fly  
  
And there's gonna be hell when you hear Mother Freedom start ringin' her bell  
  
And it will feel like the wole wide world is raining down on you  
  
Oh Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White and Blue.  
  
Ohh, Justice will be served and the battle will rage  
  
This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage  
  
You'll be sorry that you messed with the US of A  
  
Will put a boot in your ass, it's the American way!  
  
Uncle Sam put your name at the top of his list  
  
And the statue of Liberty started shacking her fist  
  
And the Eagle will fly  
  
And there's gonna be hell when you hear Mother Freedom start ringin' her bell  
  
And it will feel like the wole wide world is raining down on you  
  
Oh Brought to you courtesy of the Red, White and Blue_**.  
  
After the song was finished Loan had calmed down and relaxed. "No, wonder you like this guy, T"  
  
Just then Wolverine looked at the radar and it showed two objects coming at him and then split up on either side of him. They were a pair of F-16s and they were hailing him.  
  
Unidentified air craft, you are ordered to descend to 20,000 ft and be escorted to Homer Air Force Base. You have 10 seconds to comply.   
  
"I don't think so!" Logan said to himself and darted off. The F-16s followed him and released two missals. "A crap!" Logan said trying to avoid the missals. "I said nothing was going to ruin my joyride and I meant it!"  
  
Just then one of the missals hit the tail end of the Blackbird Gold. Almost instantly Logan lost control of the jet. He turned his head and saw that the whole back end of the jet was gone as well as the cd player and the five cds. Then he was hit a second time but didn't know what it took out but it didn't matter because he crashed in a clearing in a forest. When he got out he looked at the damage done to Scott's Jet and he saw that the right wing was gone as well as the back end of the jet. "Well, time to call Theressa!"


	6. The phone call

Theressa was in her room getting dressed for her class when her com-link went off. She finished putting her X-suit on and answered it .  
  
"You get into some trouble?"  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"You're the only one who's left the mansion."  
  
"Scott know yet?"  
  
"No. Nobody but me knows. What's up?"  
  
"Well, I sorta got the jet's tail end blown off by a few missals. You come get me?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't going to cover your tail."  
  
"True but your not covering for me. Your covering your sorry butt."  
  
"Fine. Where are you?"  
  
"Clearing in the Pinewoods."  
  
"Great that really helps a lot."  
  
Theressa hung up with Logan and walked the hallway and to Xavier's office. He didn't have a class at this hour so it was all right that she walked in. "Theressa," Xavier said looking up from some papers. "Aren't you suppose to be teaching a class about this time?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I want to talk to you about. Logan took the Blackbird Gold out for a joyride around midnight and now's recked it."  
  
"And he wants you to come get him?"  
  
"Yes, I'm going to have to take Jean in case we have to move it telekinetically. Could you cover for us?"  
  
"Yes. You and Jean go find Logan."  
  
"Thanks. Oh and don't tell Scott." 


	7. The rescue

Logan was sitting on top of the jet when he saw the Blackbird Blue fly past him. He jumped up and waived his arms in the air to flag the jet down but they had all ready past.  
  
Don't worry, Logan Theressa said telepathically. We see you.  
  
What do you mean we? You didn't bring Scott did you?  
  
No Logan, She didn't Jean said  
  
Jeannie? Why are you here?  
  
Because scott was busy and Theressa needed my help.  
  
Logan saw the Blackbird Blue fly back, hover over Logan and lowered the ramp. He barely caught it but he managed to pull himself up  
  
"Great, I'm getting my butt saved by two girls."  
  
"Logan shut up and sit down. This is your fault." Theressa said shutting the ramp.  
  
"Why did Jean come?"  
  
"I asked her to come because I thought I would have to lift the jet telekinetically and I can't do that alone but that was before I found out that Scott installed a tracter beam in the Blackbird Blue." Theressa hit a blue button that released the tractor beam, grabbed the recked jet and took off.  
  
"T, thanks for the cola and sandwich but Scott won't be happy with you because I spilt cola all over the controls."  
  
"You're welcome and what do you mean he won't be happy with me? You're the one he's going to kill because of what you did to his baby."  
  
"Yeah but yer the one who gave it to me. Besides how did you know? Unless you're a teleporter and didn't tell me...." Theressa cut Wolverine off.  
  
"Logan, I'm a telepath, remember and to me your thoughts were loud screams."  
  
"Well, thanks again."  
  
"Yer welcome. Now, let's go home." 


	8. The horror of it all

Here is the last chapter. I hpe you have enjoyed it!!! review me and tell me some ideas for a sequal.

When Theressa, Jean and Logan got back to the institute it was late in the evening. Logan was the first one off of the jet. He walked off backwards and was talking to Theressa.  
  
"See, T. I told you I could pull it off." Logan stepped onto the hanger floor and stepped back a little so Jean and Theressa could get off. Theressa had the biggest smile on her face and said, "I wouldn't count your chickens just yet Logan."  
  
"He's right be hind me, isn't he?"  
  
"Yep." Theressa said.  
  
Logan turned around and saw Scott standing by Xavier. Scott's eyes were wide and his mouth open wide. "What the hell did you do to my jet?"  
  
"I took it out for a spin. You could have installed phasers on this thing."  
  
"Phasers? You take my jet out for a spin and wreck it and all you have to say is put phasers on it?" Scott raised his hand to his glasses but Xavier stopped him.  
  
"Before you go out on a rampage, Scott, I would like to talk to him. Logan, it seems that several men were killed in Tenessee yesterday by a man wile claws coming out of his hands. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"  
  
Logan hung his heand and said, "You prob my mind to find that out?"  
  
"No it was on the 6 o'clock news. Logan how many times do I have to tell you not to take your anger out on humans?"  
  
"But these guys were messen the Blackbird up."  
  
"Yeah like you couldn't handle that on your own." Scott said under his breath.  
  
"And sayin' things like mutants don't belong here. I had to show them whose boss."  
  
"Logan, by showing them whose boss you have only made them fear even more. What you did only proved their point."  
  
"Now, can I kill him professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, you may prosed."  
  
"I'll give you 5 seconds to run." Scott said but Logan only smiled.  
  
"1."  
  
Logan still didn't move.  
  
"2" Logan still thought Scott was joking.  
  
"3"  
  
"4" Seeing that Scott wasn't playing around, Logan darted out of the hanger.  
  
"5"  
  
Scott ran after Logan and shot beams behind him to keep Logan running faster.  
  
"Take it outside, boys." Jean shouted as the door shut behind Scott.  
  
Xaiver turned to Theressa and said, "Theressa, it seems that someone has taken fiftly dollars out of my account. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"I have a hunch and on that note I havfe to go find him before Scott kills him." Theressa ran out of the hanger to save Logan's butt and left Jean and Xavier in the hanger smiling.


End file.
